During use of a display device such as a LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), a supply voltage is supplied by a power supply device. Since the power supply device may suffer huge current surge at an instant of starting up, overshoot may occur in a supply voltage output by the power supply device, thereby causing damage to an electronic element (e.g., a transistor) in the LCD.